


Lucky.

by MclarenMuppet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MclarenMuppet/pseuds/MclarenMuppet
Summary: Jennifer and Lando had always been long distanced, but they got more time together unexpectedly. Having the two youngsters suddenly living together, let’s hope it all goes well!
Relationships: Lando Norris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Got another suggestion on my Tumblr , it is in a way a part two to ‘Did you see that?’ but I am posting it with it’s own title, because I believe it can easily be read on it’s own. In a way, this is based on Covid lockdown, but I didn’t name it anything or went into detail because meh, we read enough about Covid already right? ‘Did you see that?’ was written in a time where Daniel was already at McLaren, so I had to dive into a future with this one.

I try to keep the tears from spilling out as I enter the living room, but the moment Lando looks at me, they come. No one knows me like he does, no one sees right through me like he does, so I run into his arms and the sobs are loud and ugly.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay, let it out.” I hear him whisper as he rubs my back, his hands and his familiar warmth calming me down slowly.  
“It’s so stupid I’m crying, ugh.” I complain. “I knew this was coming, we all knew this was coming, people are dying and I’m crying about my tour getting cancelled.” I say, still sobbing and catching my breath.   
“It’s not stupid, it’s okay to be upset. We are all upset about our lives being on hold. I know exactly how you feel.” He says softly, and I look up at him.   
“Look, we’ll go and make as many pizzas as you want, we’ll play some Call of Duty, we’ll feel really bad for ourselves and then we are going to enjoy this time together.” He says, carefully wiping away the stray tears left on my face. I smile a little, stepping away from him as I catch hold of his hands.  
“As many pizzas as I want? You promise?”   
He laughs, and it instantly makes me feel better.  
“Hey, neither of us have to take care of our bodies for a while, right?”

The sadness and pain faded away after a while, only making returns once in a while when bad news was extra bad or we would remember the days that were different. It was strangely ironic, we were together for almost a year, and in that time we had been constantly wishing for more time together. We got it in one of the most cruel ways we could have imagined. 

We slept in every day, had big home-made brunches, went through Netflix, we cuddled, I cleaned the house. He streamed more, I recorded covers of songs and created a YouTube account. He would work out, I would meet up with my vocal teacher online. We found a way to make sure we were ready when the time came, but we also found more reasons to cheat through diets, through exercise, to just be lazy for once. There was a perfect compromise. 

Suddenly living together in his place after being long distanced the entire time, came with challenges though. For example, Lando didn’t clean. He had always had people hired to do this for him, and he swore they had come to clean a day before I arrived for my break, but it looked like this house belonged to the rats. He was very aware of this himself, and it became painfully obvious he hadn’t had a woman (or just someone who doesn’t like a mess) in his house well, ever. I was the complete opposite, so it took time for both of us to adjust. Another thing was how F1 drivers ate and drank. Sure, I had to stay in shape, but if I wanted to order Domino’s - I just did. His fridge being filled with little, pre-packaged meals and a ton of the same bottles stacked in there freaked me out. It looked unnatural and reminded me of a hospital. The weirdest thing of all though, the thing that almost got me worried for his sanity was his ‘work-out room’ which was really just home to a very few machines and one, lonely couch tucked into the corner of the room.

But we worked it out. Once again, I felt like it was proven to us how badly we belonged together. We were thrown from a very new, long distance relationship with the entire world watching, to suddenly playing house and learning how badly the other snored (him more than me though, I swear).

I stuffed the last bit of croissant in my mouth on this very regular Thursday afternoon when he came back from his run. I quickly wiped my mouth before walking over to give him a kiss.  
“Mmm, another croissant. You’re starting to get predictable.” He says, taking off his beanie and jacket. There’s another thing, we were both always cold.  
“Oh no, I should switch up my snacking habits then.” I sit down on the couch as he joins me and dramatically throws his head back, catching his breath.  
“I am getting punished for all that junk food we ate when lockdown first hit.” He closes his eyes.   
“Just tell your trainer it’s my fault. We’ll have you back in formula one shape before you can say McDonald’s.” I say, patting his belly jokingly and quickly jumping up to make my escape to the kitchen.  
“Hey!” He says, sitting up and looking at my retreating form as he puts his arms over his belly. “That’s not fair.”   
I laugh, “You’re crazy. If you went running shirtless you’d come back with at least 10 people following you.”   
I throw him a bottle of water from the fridge and he happily chugs it down.  
“Well, I am returning to pre-lockdown shape even with no sight of anything happening in the near future.”   
“Good for you, you work hard.” I return to sit next to him on the couch.  
“Oh hey, do you maybe want to join the stream tonight? People have been asking about you.” He asks.  
I raise my eyebrows, “People want to see me? They know I am not actually any good at games, right?”   
He shrugs his shoulders. “They know you have fun and they know Max gets really frustrated at your sportsmanship, so perfect match.”  
I laugh, thinking about the last time I complimented the guy who shot me down and Lando’s friend began a rant we think is still going on right now.  
“I mean I love joining you guys and your stream is always so nice to me so yeah. But don’t feel like you need to invite me just because you know, I am in your house.”   
He shakes his head, “I would really enjoy it.” 

It was the beginning of a series of all-nighters in which I became a lot more serious about Call of duty, much to Lando’s chat pleasure. We had nights where we just sat and talked to friends, to the chat, I sang silly songs a lot and we just had so much fun in the little world that was his streaming room.

“Lando, are you really, really sure about this?” I turn around from unloading the dishwasher and look at him with a look of pure horror.  
“Yeah! I did it a while back, it was loads of fun. And it’s been a while since I did anything for charity. Don’t worry, it will grow back before you know it.”   
I pout and walk over, touching his curls while he laughs.  
“I can’t say no if it’s for charity.” I sigh, defeated.  
“I’ll go and announce everything, set it all up. I’ll let you know when we’ll be doing it!” He calls out, halfway up the staircase already.

It went on to become a night filled with guests joining Lando in various games, multiple goals set up before reaching the final goal, which would result in Lando shaving his head once more.   
I was watching the stream downstairs, I found it important to make sure I am not intruding on every single moment he had with his fans, and there was really no point in me just sitting next to him and being a distraction. I knew he was going to smash that final goal easily, he had proven time and time again just how fast he got people together for a good cause. It was while I was in the kitchen when I heard loud noises coming from both upstairs and the living room, when I knew he had reached his goal. I made my way upstairs and carefully opened the door a little bit, peeking through, to see one very proud, happy, celebrating man. I fully opened the door and walked in, he immediately turned around and came to give me a massive hug, I laughed.  
“Congratulations, Baldo Norris.” I said, before walking back to the computer with him. The chat was going absolutely insane and it was amazing to realize so many people had come together online to make this happen.   
“Yes, chat, it is happening right now! Let me go get the stuff.” He says enthusiastically, before promptly leaving the room. I sat down on his chair and had a big smile on my face as I tried to catch up with all the messages being sent.  
“Of course I am sad about his hair being gone for a while, but look at what you all raised for charity!” I said.  
“Alex says he knows you are hurting.” Lando walked back into the room, always having his head set on, and I laughed.   
“Alex, go pet a cat or whatever.” I said jokingly, as Lando plugged in the clippers.  
“I did this myself last time, but everyone got mad I did it wrong.” He says, looking at me.  
I get up from the chair and hold up my arms.   
“You think I know how to shave a head?” I ask.   
“Max says yes.” Lando says, me still unable to hear anyone he has in this stream talking.  
I laugh and shake my head, pointing to the chair.  
“I’ll figure it out, in the end I am the one who has to suffer the most if I mess up.” I stick out my tongue to the camera as he sits down.  
The shaving was viewed by at least 10000 people, and it ended with everyone in tears laughing at the madness of it all. We all chatted for another hour, before saying our goodbyes and ending the stream.  
I yawned as I got up from the second chair we had pulled from the living room, and took another look at Lando.   
“Well, just say it.” He says once he notices me staring.  
“I don’t know, you look older, I think.” I said, as I laid my hand on top of his head for what must have been the 10th time the last hour.   
“Oh really? Maybe I’ll keep it like this then.” He says, as I follow him into the bedroom where he drops himself on the bed.   
“You wouldn’t.” I said with confidence as I took off my pants and sweater and laid down next to him.  
“I had a really fun day, thank you for letting me spend all these hours upstairs.” he says, turning to look at me.  
“Are you kidding me? Of course! What you did today was absolutely amazing. And honestly, your bond with your fans is unique.” I say, snuggling closer and laying my head against his chest.   
“You’re the best.” He says.  
“I know.” I yawn again.

I started joining him on runs from time to time, he held back significantly but wouldn’t be honest about it. He started explaining certain work-outs to me, and in return he started sitting in on my vocal lessons, eager to see how I kept my voice ready to go in these times. I started recording more and more videos, I recorded duets with fans, recorded acoustic versions of my own songs, led by one of my own band members. We did Instagram lives together, SkySports asked the both of us for articles and it was just wonderful. Every day we had together, living together, waking up together, it was like it had never been any different. We were easily ignoring the trolls, the haters, we focused on the fans, we focused on each other.

He was the first one to get the call.

“Jen, that was it. It’s official. They’re making it happen.”   
I ran to him, tears in my eyes, as I held him as close as I possibly could. I didn’t hide the tears, it was useless around him, they ran freely as I had a huge smile on my face.  
“Oh, sweetheart, I know I-”   
I shake my head.  
“No, no, I am so happy for you. I mean it, I -” I let go and wipe at my face with my sleeve. “The world is finally making steps to going back to normal and you get to go back to work but I am going to miss you so much.”  
“These past few months have been such a gift, Jen.” He says, and my emotions are all over the place.  
I hug him again, savoring his warmth and the smell of his cologne.   
“We know exactly what we’re fighting for now.” I say, still holding on tightly.   
“I always knew exactly what I was fighting for.” He pulls away to look at me before kissing me softly.

I got my call the next morning.

“Obviously not a tour happening, but they think this is the moment to start working on a new album again. God, it feels like I just put out one last week.” I say, running my hand through my hair as I process all the information from not just yesterday, but this phone call just now.  
“Well they probably see all the buzz going around you after all the YouTube stuff you did during lockdown.” Lando says, smiling as he puts his arm around me. I know he doesn’t mention the live streams or videos together on purpose, he would never agree that our relationship helped, but it did. It was crazy how formula one fans were suddenly discovering my music, and my fans were suddenly rewatching old races and figuring out how the sport worked  
“I do feel like I have a head exploding with song ideas.” I say, looking at him.  
“Also, I might be able to make time to come visit a couple of races, if that’s allowed.” I think out loud.  
“We’ll figure it out, Jen. I know we will. But,” he says, getting up from the couch suddenly. “We have a couple of days left and I am not planning on wasting them.”   
I look at him confused, “What do you want to do?”   
“Some serious cuddling to make up for when we can’t.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows before going upstairs, not even bothering to see if I follow him.  
I shake my head and laugh to myself, how did I get this lucky?


End file.
